


Be Scared, Be Very Scared

by OasisLake76



Series: Godly!Ash [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bede gets to participate in the league semi-finals, Gen, Opal still takes him under her wing tho, Raihan fears his life, ash kinda kidnapped Bede and is just like, but he’s willing to put it aside just to see a teen fucking decimate Rose and Oleana, chairman Rose is going d o w n, eveb though he’ll lose to Hop, godly!ash, hhhh, map it’s all good, my son now mother fuckers, rip to Oleana but she decided to be a bitch instead of joining the chaotic side, scary!ash, unlike Bede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: “So, Gym Leader Raihan.” the interviewer smiled at the taller man with a sharp smile. It didn’t affect Raihans good mood though. “Any new trainers on your radar?”It was a simple answer, what trainers do you think could tackle your gym and win. Raihan smirked, opening his mouth to answer, but a memory pushed to the forefront of his brain. Bright, happy whiskey colored eyes transitioning to bright, cold blue. A yellow rocket of electricity darting around, hard to catch, too hard to even hit. Raihans personal team falling one by one in the span of not even three full minutes. To a twelve year old that was Champion of a far off collection of islands that were still somewhat connected to Kanto.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Raihan (Pokémon)
Series: Godly!Ash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563958
Comments: 37
Kudos: 347





	1. An Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend

“So, Gym Leader Raihan.” the interviewer smiled at the taller man with a sharp smile. It didn’t affect Raihans good mood though. “Any new trainers on your radar?” 

It was a simple answer, what trainers do you think could tackle your gym and win. Raihan smirked, opening his mouth to answer, but a memory pushed to the forefront of his brain. Bright, happy whiskey colored eyes transitioning to bright, cold blue. A yellow rocket of electricity darting around, hard to catch, too hard to even hit. Raihans personal team falling one by one in the span of not even three full minutes. To a twelve year old that was Champion of a far off collection of islands that were still somewhat connected to Kanto. 

Raihans mouth snapped close as his eyes narrowed, searching his memory for the few glimpses of the number printed onto the uniform that barely fit the persons upper half. The interviewer called his name this time, a bit worried for the strongest gym leader in Galar. 

“Number thirteen,” was Raihans response. Nothing more and nothing less. If the kid was watching the news he would understand. Raihan could see a familiar cold smile twisting at the edge of the trainers lip before getting pulled away by someone, someone important probably to go by the sponsor's that walked out onto the field with the boy. 

“Care to elaborate?” the microphone was shoved a little closer to the gym leaders face. Raihan knew he was spilling blood in the water right this moment. He could easily face the wrath of Rose during a…  _ personal  _ meeting. The older man snarling at Raihan that he shouldn’t be afraid of some kid with a rat that can shoot electricity out of its body. Rose wouldn’t understand, he wouldn’t understand the fear of watching as the boy becoming some kind of human God before his very eyes. Wouldn’t care about the boy who had saved the world over and over again and died for them just because one Ash Ketchum  _ cares. _

Raihan was a fucking idiot, he watched every league match over the international websites. Watched as the God, no  _ Ash _ , step onto the playing field with a hidden smirk and a wink towards one of the more discreet cameras. Raihan couldn’t help but feel threatened everytime, like the wink was for all the people bad in the world, thinking that he had done something to the kid once more like he did way back then. Ash Ketchum was playing a long game of Meowth and Dedenne, and Raihan as the small mouse Pokemon. He tried urging all his fellow leaders, keeping an eye out for regional trainers was his answer to their question, practically shouting that they were doomed and that they should start training a special team off on the side. Something stronger, something better. Because the incoming kid would hate to be treated like a newbie, especially after Kalos incident. But they never listened, and Raihan had stopped say anything after the Sinnoh league ended. 

“Number thirteen…” Raihan paused, licking his lips as he thought over his words swirling in his head like one of his weather affected sandstorms, “is an  _ incredibly  _ strong trainer. He’s someone you should  _ never, ever  _ try to agonize on purpose.” Raihan stressed as his eyes darted toward where a limo was pulling up.  _ Fucking shit _ , Raihan wasn’t done yet!

“Oh?” The interviewer peaked in interest at the gym leaders words. 

Raihan bowled over their next question as he could see familiar blonde stepping out of the front of the stopped limo. “I’ve met number thirteen before, battled him with my personal team I can never use in the league since they’ve grown so strong.” Raihan could feel his pride slipping down the drain, but if it means actually getting the warning he had been shrieking at his fellow gym leaders. He’ll yell it to the sky as Oleana and Rose drag him away. “His Pikachu had fallen each and  _ every one _ -” Raihan heavily stressed the word ‘everyone’ because it was important to know that the trainer was on par with Leon, “-of my Pokemon in under  _ three minutes _ .” 

He could see Oleana falter a little as Chairman Rose motioned her back. Raihan didn’t know what the Head Chairman was doing, if he was letting Raihan fumble and spill all his worry to a News Anchor or not. The dragon type trainer didn’t care. “Number thirteen had taken down Unova’s strongest gym leader, Drayden, own team in just under two minutes. I first walked in on him defeating Champion Lance and Champion Cynthia, one versus four.” 

It was honestly breathtaking, coming into the main gym area to meet up with the other Regions League members, watching as Ash and Pikachu worked together to defeat both of Lance’s prized Dragonites and Cynthia’s Garchomp and Lucario. The younger boy and his partner had absolutely no problem taking down the four Pokemon who  _ struggled  _ against the pair. It was, apparently after Bruno came to talk to him afterwards from referring, the trio’s twenty-fifth match.

Raihan got his own ass whooping after he mistakenly bragged about his own wins while putting down Ash’s Pikachu. Oh Arceus, that was such a stupid fucking  _ mistake _ . His tone soon changed after that, keeping to the side every time Ash showed up at an event Raihan was offered to come to. The gym leader wished he didn’t have to, but it would be  _ so  _ impolite to turn down an offer like that. Raihan was so going to rip in Chairman Rose one of these days. And if Ash is here then that day might come sooner than Raihan originally expected. “Number thierteen’s Pikachu is absolutely  _ terrifying  _ when the Pokemon and the trainer are on the same page. Really any Pokemon number thirteen raises will be able to take on a God in a week.” 

The interviewer's eyes  _ shined _ , a trainer that scare’s the strongest gym leader in Galar enough for the man himself to warn everyone to not purposely annoy the trainer. “Is there anything else you would like to say, gym leader Raihan?” 

Raihan looked dead into the camera as he could feel the mic now nearly centimeters from his face, “Do what you will with my confession. But I fully  _ fucking  _ believe that number 13 could easily destroy Leon if the Champion isn’t carefull.” Raihan raised his eyes away from the camera and over to Oleana and Rose, who were both silently fuming. He doesn’t care, Raihan’s busy schedule just got more hectic. He has to buff his team up even more now because of the incoming Chosen One.  _ of all fucking things to worry about! _

“Ah…” the interviewer mumbled before forcing themselves back into the game. “Gym leader-” 

“I can’t take any more questions today, I’m sorry but my schedule has gotten even more busy.” Raihan interrupted. Nodding to the camera good bye before slipping away and up to the top of the steps into his gym. Easily putting the distance he needs between him and his…  _ boss _ . 

“Raihan!”

_ Speak of the devil and he’ll appear. _

“Chairman Rose,” Raihan tried his best to sound polite, if he came off a bit cold then so be it, “Oleana.” He dipped his head in a,  _ barely _ , warmer greeting than with Chairman Rose. “I’m a bit busy today.” that was somewhat true, his nerves flared as Rose’s eyes narrowed. 

“No trainer has gotten past Kabu yet.” Rose stated, his posh leash on his temper was slipping from the man's grasp and Raihan couldn’t help but smirk on the inside. 

“Opal just had five trainers past her gym,” Raihan sneered back. Going on the defence for his other colleagues. “And Piers just had a Trainer decimate his entire team in under two minutes yesterday.”

_ Raihan had gotten a call that night, Marnie had started gushing about number thirteen while Piers had looked like he had entered another plain of existence. Only snapping out of it when it was time to force Marnie to bed. His fellow gym leader looked so… meek, put off with a different kind of silence drifting around Piers.  _

_ “He’s after Rose.” Was the first thing Piers said to Raihan over the seven hour call. It was around two in the morning and Raihan had an early morning, but he couldn’t leave Piers with whatever the other man was experiencing. “He’s after Rose, Raihan.” _

_ “Good.” Raihan had snarled back. Twisting a carving knife more into his bedpost and imagining it was the spoken bastards face, and Oleana today since Raihan was being a bit more vindictive than normal. “He deserves it.” _

_ “The kid is going to kill him, Raihan.” Piers heavily stressed. His hands coming up to tug at his hair that was dropping down a lot more than usual.  _

_ Raihan gritted his teeth as his face moved out of Rotom's camera before coming back with a dark gaze. “I tried warning you.” Was his only response. “Rose must have said something to set the kid off. Number thirteen isn’t going to stop until he does something to Rose.”  _

_ Piers only whimpered, curling in on himself as some kind of memory pushed towards the dark type gym leaders brain.  _

_ “Knowing that bastard.” Raihan snarled as he twisted the knife harder, deeper into the bedpost. “He won’t come out of that gilded tower of his until Galar is set ablaze and everything around him has crumbled into nothing but dust.” Raihan was never one to show his anger so clearly. But when it comes to number thirteen and Rose, it’s better to be blunt and true than deceitful and coiling sweet.  _

_ “We need to do something-” Piers started to say before getting cut off by an inhuman snarl. The black and white haired trainer faced his door with scared eyes. Raihan had an inkling on who had joined Piers. He didn’t say anything, just watched as Piers stutter out a quarter of an apology before the call had cut off.  _

Raihan hadn’t bothered calling Piers back, his mind to busy as he went through what was needed to be done that day. Dragging himself to a nearby Starbucks to get some kind of caffeine before taking a small trip to do some winter shopping. The interviewer and the camera man had stopped Raihan as he was coming back from his break. 

“Raihan!” Rose called his name again. 

Raihan involuntarily jerked at the tone. His mind flashed to his father who was buried at least twenty feet under ground by Raihans’s own hands. “I’m sorry sir.” Raihan smile was sharp, defensive. Like any dragon type going on the defense against one of their predators. “Just remembering all I need to do today, you know how it is,” he moved his hand in a lazy circle as he looked away. Nerves flaring even more, but this time it wasn’t from Rose’s and Oleana’s twin glares, “Getting ready for new trainers and all. So good day to both of you.” 

Rose was about to say something. What the man was going to say, Raihan would never know. Because a familiar voice spoke up behind the two. 

“Ah, gym leader Raihan!” a smooth icy voice projected from behind Oleane. Making the woman stumble back and lose her cool enough for one Ash Ketchum with a familiar scarred Pikachu to slip between the two adults on the bottom of the stairs. “I was wondering if your gym was open for a battle today?” 

Raihan took his time answering the simple question. Eyes glazing over Ash. the boy, no, the  _ young man _ had gotten taller. The top of Ash’s head would probably easily reach Raihans chin. The Kantonian had filled out respectfully, gaining quite a lot of muscles than the last time Raihan had seen him on Tv. 

His Pikachu had grown as well. The gym leader would go so far as to compare the electric mouse to a large Houndoom now, it shouldn’t even be labeled as a mouse anymore. More like a dog Pokemon mixed with a Pikachu. Old wounds and bite marks littered the creatures body, chunks of ears are missing along with a good dent into the tail now. What the  _ hell _ happened in Alola that the international news didn’t show?

“I can’t offer you a league battle today.” Raihan replied. Trying his best to cover his nerves with a soothing smile, that was met with Ash’s own mouthful of K-nines glinting in the bright sunlight. 

Ash made a show of his shoulders slumping in disappointment. But his eyes glittered with something vile mixed with amusement, which was only for Raihan to see. “Oh that sucks.” Ash sniffed as he did the body motion of someone upset, playing like an actor for a large crowd of people. Raihan could admit he was impressed with the very convincing display of actions. 

“Ah, number thirteen.” Rose shoved himself into the conversation. Trying to move forward to stand besides Ash. but he was stopped in his tracks when Ash gave the man a cold look over his shoulder. “You could come with me and watch what I do for the day, since Raihan is so busy and all.” Raihan wanted to hurl at the fake ass hopeful look Rose sent to Ash. it seems like Ash was on Raihans side of the team as well. 

“I already have to deal with people, the title of Champion now stretches to Alola.” Ash lent a hand down to Pikachu, rubbing the Pokemon’s cheek and under its chin. “So I don’t think watching someone do paper work well into the night when I do the same at home will be able to occupy both me and Pikachu. Unlike Raihan,” Ash turned to look up at the gym leader who was still standing on top of the stairs instead of being in being in his break room sipping on something strong to numb his nerves and quite his mind. 

“He’s more interesting than a businessman and his assistant.” Ash looked back to Rose. his eyes traveled over to Oleana who was trying not to look so caught up in fuming over Ash’s words. 

“I have hot chocolate inside.” Raihan found himself blurting out. bringing the attention back to him. Shoving down his pride and the growing urge to up chuck right here in front of the whole world to see, Raihan smiled as he opened the door and motioned for Ash and Pikachu to follow him inside. 

_ What the fuck are you even thinking? _ His mind was screaming at Raihan. Ash smiled and both him and Pikachu took multiple steps every stride until they were standing next to the gym leader. Sliding inside under Raihans arm that was keeping the giant door open. He ignored the numbing feeling that passed through his arm where Ash ducked under. 

He sent both Rose and Oleana a cold smile before shutting the door behind him and calling out for Ash to go right through the doorway at the end of the entry hall. 


	2. Planning A Dethroning Is Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell did Rose do to warrant your wrath?” The words burst out of Raihans mouth after he closed the door to the large break room in his gym. Perfectly stocked with a variety of snacks, mostly leaning onto the junk food side but no one tells Kabu and Melony so it’s all good. 
> 
> Ash was silent and he watched Pikachu jump onto the old ratty couch in the back of the room. Watching the rodent circle itself before truly settling down for a nap.

“What the _hell_ did Rose do to warrant your wrath?” The words burst out of Raihans mouth after he closed the door to the large break room in his gym. Perfectly stocked with a variety of snacks, mostly leaning onto the junk food side but no one tells Kabu and Melony so it’s all good. 

Ash was silent and he watched Pikachu jump onto the old ratty couch in the back of the room. Watching the rodent circle itself before truly settling down for a nap. 

Raihan also didn’t comment on the silence, letting the young man come back to the present on his own. It was almost an automatic response getting the chocolate bar and the milk. He couldn’t count how many times he made this beverage for the rest of the gym leaders, especially Allister and Bae since they were the two youngest out of the rest of the group. 

_ “Give up Raihan!” Lance called from the stands. Watching his pseudo Nephew easily take down another Pokémon in under fifteen seconds.  _

_ “He’s not going to give up until your crushed!” Cynthia cried beside Lance. Looking at the Galar gym leader with narrowed eyes of consideration.  _

_ Raihan smile wobbled as another one of his Pokémon went down. Giving him a clear view of his challenger. The young boy had a vicious smile, growing K-nines peeking behind his curled lips. Weren’t his eyes hazel before the battle?  _

“That bastard joked about my brother still being on top of that  _ fucking mountain _ .” Ash finally responded. Head bent down into Pikachus fur. Ash must have dragged a chair from the small table over to the couch to be near the dozing Pokémon. 

The gym leader took a large breath. It’s an unspoken rule that you  _ do not  _ joke about Mnt. Silver or Red. you’ll be shunned and face the wrath of just not Lance and the elite four of both Kanto and Johto, but also one Delia Ketchum. Who is  _ far much  _ scarier than anyone in the world. He would know, Raihan got to watch Drayden get absolutely chewed by the small woman for not treating his Pokemon right and for calling his  _ only nephew  _ a Unova slur. 

“Does Lance know?” Raihan quietly asked. The room soon filled with a chopping noise as the gym leader cut the chocolate bar up. 

“...no.” Was Ash’s answer. Guilt sewn between each syllable. He hadn’t told his pseudo uncle. Basically on the fact the rest of the league will hear and would try to tear the Chairman’s head off. And that Ash would be painted as a favorite, making a  _ lot  _ of people not trusting him at first impression. So no, he hadn’t. And Raihan must have read Ash’s mind as he set down the hot cocoa on top of a drink coaster. 

“Good.” Raihan went back over to the cupboards by the fridge. Rummaging around before letting out a pleased hum, pulling out a bottle half full of  _ very  _ strong vodka. 

Ash snorted behind him, catching the label and recognized the Hoenn brand. It was both Lance’s and Diantha’s favorite. Though he didn’t comment on that, didn’t comment how more than half of Raihans cup was vodka instead of hot chocolate. 

The gym leader turned to point at Ash, a small smile on his lips as he shook his finger comically at the boy. “You hush now.” Pikachu chuffed in its sleep and Ash’s attention went back to his best friend. Leaving Raihan back to his thoughts as the older man set down right next to Ash and the sleeping Pokémon. 

Raihan mulled over the boys words. It sounded more like Rose made the joke and a  _ group of people  _ laughed at the mans horrid attempt of being funny. From how vicious Ash was with Bae, Gordie, and Piers it’s not that hard to figure out what gym leaders laughed and or commented something else quite as scathing. Raihan takes a sip of his drink, rolling the mixed liquid with his tongue before swallowing and taking another mouthful. He doesn’t pity them. let those three drown in their spilled blood as Raihan rise above because he  _ knew  _ what would happen. 

You don’t anger a ketchum. It’s been an unspoken league rule for  _ years. _ It was more prevalent for Kanto and Johto. But that didn’t stop Galars gym leaders for crossing the line. Beg the gods for mercy when a Ketchum sets its burning anger onto you. Though, most likely, the Gods will leave your plea on read. 

Rose is going to die. And it will be at the hands of a child that’s barely twenty years old. Raihan glances one more time over to Ash, pushing the steaming cup of hot chocolate more towards the kid. The gym leader should probably start referring Ash as a grown man now, since he hit the age of eighteen and all.

_ Kanto’s legal age is ten. _ Raihans mind taughnted at him, pushing the fact that Kanto’s old laws are fucking ridiculous and should be changed, and isn’t that fucked up? 

Pushing that thought aside, Raihan reached for Ash’s hand. The one that still didn’t move to grab the drink. the gym leader just placed his much larger hand over Ash’s and took another sip while glancing towards the clock above the door. It’s broken, been broken for the past five years and Leon still jokes about it to this day. The silence is comforting. 

Ash stopped petting Pikachu, the Pokémon was fast anyways to feel Ash’s hands running over the fur. He didn’t dare move the hand under Raihans, the heat coming from the gym leader felt nice. Kinda felt like a small part of one of his Mom's hugs. Ash knows Raihan is scared of him, the gym leader isn’t as slick as he thinks. But the hand says otherwise. 

Using his free hand, Ash pulled the hot chocolate closer. It was slightly cold but that didn’t stop him from chugging half of the cups content in a few gulps. His mind wandering back to the stairs and Chairman Rose and Oleana. 

“Did the Council send you?” Raihan muttered, wishing he got a bigger cup for the both of them. 

Ash snorted into his drink. Making some drops fly out of the cup. Raihan will clean that up later once they become dry and sticky because this conversation is more important. “Head Council Member Ace begged me to come to Galar to take a look.” He corrected. “Called me at three in the morning, begging with Zia and Zenta over a hologram call.” 

Raihan hummed as he quickly drank the rest of the liquid from his cup before taking Ash’s to go switch for a bigger one. Letting Ash glare at his back as he made more hot chocolate. 

“‘ _ For the love of the Gods. Please go to Galar as soon as you can! Rose is a bigger thorn in our side than we thought.’ _ ” Ash’s smile turned bloody as the words rolled off his tongue. 

“Is that just a secret phrase of ‘ _ please kill this fucker for us’ _ ?” Raihan asked idly over his shoulder. The sound of chopping resumed after Ash hummed in agreement. 

“I’m more partially inclined to turning the other gym leaders against the man, I’ve already got a few rallying behind me.” Ash exclaimed. Turning back to look at his life traveling partner sleep for a few minutes before turning back to Raihan. 

“Let me guess: Milo, Nessa, Kabu, and Allister?” Raihan listed off a good chunk of his colleagues. 

“Melody and Opal as well,” Ash added. Looking over to the clock above the break room door and frowned before checking his phone. The clock was broken. Ash didn’t say anything to Raihan. 

“Go after Bede. He sees Rose as a savior.” Raihan pulled away from the pot to lean against a nearby counter, crossing his arms as his eyes dragged over to Pikachu who was still sleeping soundly. 

Ash made a face, sticking his tongue out at the information Raihan gave him. “You’re not serious, right?” The Alola Champion looked a little green as Raihan shook his head back and forth. 

“White wings and golden halo.” Was Raihans response. He quickly moved back to stir the pot. “Want some vodka this time?” He threw over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Ash’s tone was turse as he tried to figure out how to thread Bede into his plans. 

“Marnie liked your battle,” Raihan dropped another fact as he poured half way into one cup and one-third into another, “couldn’t stop gushing and kept interrupting Piers over the video call.” 

The younger trainer got a mixed expression on his face. Apprehension yet fondness swirled in his eyes. “Marnie reminds me of a friend in Alola. Just less… dark.” Ash mumbled. Watching Raihan pour another unhealthy amount of vodka into his own drink before putting a little into Ash’s. 

“Fairy type trainer?” Raihan guesses as he moved back towards the table. Setting down the drinks before reclaiming his chair next to Ash. 

“Thank you,” Ash gladly took a large gulp of the drink, enjoying the taste, “and close, Ice type Vulpix and a Clefable. So Ice and Fairy.” Ash corrected. Raihan hummed, downing half his drink once more. 

“How are you going to get to Leon?” Raihan steered the conversation back to the elephant in the room. “He’s pretty stubborn and Rose has his claws dug deep into him.” That is what bothers Raihan so much. The fact that Rose somehow played Leon so easily into the right position so the chairman can do whatever he pleases to Leon and his family. Looking back up from his cup, Raihan  _ swore  _ he saw Ash’s eyes flash a bright blazing blue. 

Ash’s smile was sharp and dangerous. Showing off his mouthful of sharp daggers he calls fucking  _ teeth.  _ “Leon’s already been dealt with.” 

Raihan coughed, spitting out a mouthful of his drink as he looked over to Ash with pure panic taking over his features. “Oh my god!  _ What the hell did you do! _ ” The gym leader snarled. Close to lunging at Ash now, consequences be damned. 

Ash looked shocked before a flash of anger crossed his face. “I didn’t fucking  _ kill him! _ You dolt!” Ash yelled back, eyes glancing to Pikachu quickly only to see his partner still asleep, “wherever Hop goes, Leon is sure to follow.” 

Raihan nerves still weren’t settled, instead they skyrocketed at the name drop of Leon’s baby brother. “ _ What the hell did you do? _ ” He hissed. 

Ash Alamo’s fell from his seat as he leaned away from Raihans own that was inching closer. Putting his hands up in surrender. “I got Hop to switch over to my Sponsors, who were willing to take the boy in, and with Hop gushing about Zia and Zenta and me dropping hints that they were almost the exact opposite of Rose regarding a lot of stuff,” Aah shrugged sheepishly, “it wasn’t hard to get him to drop all of his old ones to join me and Hop.” 

Raihan reluctantly pulled back from Ash’s face. His protective nevers, that the rest of his friends like to tease him saying they were his ‘ _ Mother Dragon nerves _ ’, finally settling down slightly. He carefully watched Ash’s face changed from nervous to a thoughtful look, before settling on an excited smile as he slammed his hands onto the table. Scarring Raihan once more and waking Pikachu. 

“I can get Bede to join under Zia and Zenta!” The trainer happily squealed. Pulling his phone out and without looking at anything else, he slipped out of the room with an excited, “hello Zia!” 

Raihan was left alone with the break room. Watching the door shut close before looking over to the couch to share a look of exasperation with Pikachu. Who climbed off the couch and hopped onto the chair Ash had quickly vacated. Before the gym leader could even offer a hello, Pikachu had plunged his snout into Ash’s cup. Once more shocking Raihan enough that the human fell out of his chair. 

Raihan watched Pikachu, with the yellow Pokémon never breaking eye contact with him, drink the rest of Ash’s drink. If he was honest, Raihan doesn’t know if a Pokémon should even  _ have  _ anything from that cup. But before he could get up Pikachu had finished and removed his chocolate covered snout from the cup. Using its paws to quickly clean the rest off before moving back over to the couch, circling before settling down and falling back asleep. 

Conveniently right before Ash returned from the hallway with a bright smile. Which dimmed when he saw his cup and the splash of chocolate around the bottom. “Pikachu!” The trainer turned and snapped at the Pokémon, who was deep asleep already without a care in the world. 

Raihan chose to stay silent as he got off the floor and slid back into his own seat to finish his own cup. Watching as Ash plopped down next to him with a grumble of annoyance. 


	3. Is It Fear? Or Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of Chairman Rose started on a Monday, two days before Raihan had pulled Ash into his Gym for the talk. 
> 
> It started with a tweet from Zia’s twitter account. A simple three minute video that showed the three kids, Ash, Zenta, and lastly Leon.

The fall of Chairman Rose started on a Monday, two days  _ before  _ Raihan had pulled Ash into his Gym for the  _ talk _ . 

It started with a tweet from Zia’s twitter account. A simple three minute video that showed the three kids, Ash, Zenta, and lastly Leon. 

Everyone was surrounded by a giant fire pit. The backyard belonged to Zenta and Zia, Ash had dragged the kids there because he wanted to give Bede a chance to taste some  _ actual  _ parental love from the married lesbians. Who were both willing to smother the boy before they even met him. 

Everyone was watching Leon as the fire raged in front of them. Both Ash and Leon were standing, opposites of each other with the fire place between the two. Zia was standing a bit away from the group as Zenta and the trio of kids were sitting between the two Champions. Bede and Zenta were curled together, Bede had slowly fallen into the idea over the night that Rose wasn’t going to give him the fatherly attention that he craved oh  _ so much. _ Marnie and Hop were curled together as well, Hop looking at Leon with large puppy eyes as he nodded along with whatever Ash was saying. 

Zia has started to come closer and Ash’s words started to get clearer until she stopped far enough that everyone else were still in the frame. 

“Are you tired of being nice, Leon?” Ash asked. The fire making his eyes shimmer a bright red instead of the normal whiskey brown they are. “Tired of being your Sponsors doormat? Tired of not being able to do what you want? To be able to rest? To be able to see your  _ family? _ ” Ash continued to question, his volume raising with each word until he was shouting to the roof tops. 

Leon looked apprehensively at his cape clutched white knuckled in his hands. Looking between Ash, to Zenta, then to Hop. Leon looked at his little baby brother, who he loves more than  _ anything  _ in the world. Hops eyes were shining with unshed tears, the boy was looking from Leon to the Cape, biting his bottom lip as Marnie held onto his shoulders to make sure Hop didn’t slip and fall into the brick walls of the fireplace. Hop had  _ always  _ complained how Chairman Rose and his other Sponsors kept Leon away from his family and always tried to weasel him away when Leon actually  _ got  _ time to spend with his baby brother and mother. 

The Galar Champion couldn’t help but clench his- _ the _ cape tighter, Leon’s hands shaking with the grip. His eyes darted from Hops tear filled face over to Zia. He had read the contract the lesbian couple set out for him if Leon even  _ wanted  _ them to endorse him. It was all Leon’s choice. Which was more freedom given to him by some older adults than Rose and Oleana ever  _ reluctantly  _ gave him. Zenta, the woman out of the couple who actually dealt with most of the Legal jargon, walked him through everything, and Leon meant  _ everything  _ in the contract. 

The contract had stated that he  _ was  _ required to show up at a few events, but they would never  _ ever  _ be sprung on him at the last minute like Oleana loved to do. Leon had a choice to visit his family any time he wants, as  _ long  _ as he wants. He just had to give a quick heads up call and text if something came up that made Leon stay longer. He was allowed multiple uniforms, something Rose had  _ always  _ vetoed with something about  _ keeping his image  _ or some other shit. 

There was a bunch of other shit in the contract. What Leon figures out pretty quickly is that Zia and Zenta  _ never  _ intend to put him under a lot of stress. And would prefer if he had any kind of trouble Leon would call them right away when he got a chance to just talk it out. The freedom was right in front of him. It was with in his grip. All Leon had to do was drop his other Sponsors. 

Leon looked up to Ash, the older trainer was standing opposite to him. The pit was the only thing keeping them apart. Said fire was flickering in Ash’s whisky eyes, orange light waves and twirled as he looked straight into Leon’s soul. A feral grin stretched Ash’s lips. Showing off his mouthful of K-nines, they looked bloodied with the way the fire danced off the bright white teeth. Strangely, Leon had never felt safer than he does right now holding Ash’s searing gaze. 

“Don’t you just want to go  _ ape shit! _ ” Ash raised his hands to the dark sky and twinkling stars. “Don’t you want to go  _ fucking feral?  _ Absolutely  _ bat shit insane! _ ” His smile got wider and sharper.

Leon couldn’t help but feel the chaotic vibes coming off of Ash. Those vibes smashing into Leon and swamping the Champion. He couldn’t help but feel his lips spread to match Ash’s, though with less fangs. Chucking the cape into the fireplace felt more freeing than it really should have. The feeling of finally being  _ free _ of Rose was just as satisfying as the sentence left his lips, “let's get absolutely  _ ape shit feral! _ ” 

The cries around him rocked Leon to his  _ core _ . His baby brother scrambled off of Marnie to launch himself at Leon with a sobbing cry of victory. Slinging his arms around his older brothers shoulder like he used to do when they were younger. 

All that happen to Leon in those three minutes and something second felt like a lifetime to him. It was spread across all kinds of platforms, with other League members  _ internationally _ . Ash was the one to retweet, reblogged, reposted,  _ re-whatever  _ on every platform he had first. With the words ‘ _ Farel vibes only tonight baby!!!!! _ ’ 

He ended the contract with Rose an hour before he finally signed the new contact. With Zia setting a plate of Christmas cookies the kids and Ash made while Zenta ranted while going through all his old contracts that were now legally open for the public to read. 

Leon could finally feel like he can  _ breath _ for once in the past ten years. 

Chairman Rose felt dread and anger spilling in his blood for reasons he would find out in the morning. When he opened a package that held Leon’s old battling uniform.

—

On Wednesday, Leon showed up in public. Much earlier than anyone was expecting. And in the afternoon  _ after  _ the talk with Raihan. 

Leon was wearing a hoodie that did  _ not  _ belong to him, one news source found out that it was one of the gym leaders hoodies that Leon stole way back then and wasn’t able to wear it at  _ all  _ until now.

The other three are taking bets on who it is. Milo votes Kabu, the man generally likes larger sweaters and sweatshirts, but Kabu never wears hoodies. Nessa votes Gordie, the Rock type gym leader does love his hoodies, but the article of clothing is a pattern Gordie would never wear. Ash votes Raihan, for the soul fucking fact the Ash is apparently the only one who knows what a Altaria looks like, and that he’s seen the very same hoodie when he cruched the Dragon type gym leader all those years back. 

He was in Turffield with Nessa and Sonia. Watching Ash and Milo play around with the Wooloo’s. The Champion was smiling so wide as he took a video of Ash tripping over a larger Wooloo and face planting into a mud puddle.

The Champion in general looked a lot different from last week. Long gone was his heavy wool cape and his black and gold snapback. The snapback was replaced by another, one with a Snorlax’s face on the bottom of the rim this time. 

Leon cheered as Ash finally lead the last troubled Wooloo back into its pen with its sibling. Milo was chuckling as he gave a mud covered Ash a hard slap on the shoulder that almost sent the Orange Island Champion stumbling back into the wet grass. 

Nessa chuckled as she carefully balanced on one of the wooden border beams that kept to Pokemon inside the large stretch of grass. One of her hands came out and clutched at Leon’s shoulder, the Champion moving in closer so she would have a more steady grasp. Leon leaned his head into Nessa’s side as the two started laughing when Ash had slipped to fast and planted once more into mud. 

There were multiple other videos and pictures that popped up that day of Leon reaching out to innocently touch his other colleagues. A hand on the small of Piers back, a high five with Bea after she defeated yet another gym challenger, Allister curled up and leaning into Leon’s side as he and Melody talk about stuff on a park bench. 

Yet the most loved video taken was Leon giving a bunch of high fives out to challenging trainers who were going after Raihans gym. Said gym leader had his arms crossed as he held the door open for them, staring with soft eyes at Leon who turned to smile oh so bright at Raihan. Ash’s soft laughter could be heard as Leon and Raihan turned to give the same look at the boy who was holding the camera. 

It was well noted to the public that Leon was allowed to touch a lot of people. Both Chairman Rose and his assistant Oleana has stated multiple times during interviews and to press that Leon isn’t allowed to have any kind of personal connection with gym challengers and the other league officials. 

It’s so  _ sad _ that Ash doesn’t give a  _ shit _ what Rose wants. 

If Rose didn’t go and joke and jab at his brother’s body still being up on Mount. Silver. That it’s such a  _ shame  _ that the casket was empty yet open and filled with every kind of red flower known to man, a few Gods had given unknown flowers to him but Ash didn’t say anything to his Mom when he thread them to where Red’s heart would be in the giant bundle. 

Oleana shivered when she saw a vase full of Roses on her desk. Instead of the normal warmth filling her when she saw her Boss’s familiar handwriting, Oleana wanted to turn and throw up in the trash can sitting by her desk. 

—

On Thursday, Zenta and Zia’s twitter account posted a congratulations and a picture that sent the Galar Region spiraling into excited talking and Chairman Rose’s new record of how much the man could destroy in under twenty minutes. 

The words,  _ “congratulations and thank you to one Bede Snowdrop for joining under our Sponsorship and family! - Zia & Zenta” _ mocked Rose mercicly at the loss of the boy that was supposed to take over Leon’s Champion spot. Bede affection had somehow been ripped away from Rose and Oleana’s control and given to the Chairman's rival Sponsors. 

The picture served to wrankle him even more. One of the women's Rotom Phones had flown up above to capture the two and the four boys at a dinner table, dinner clearly served as the four boys had done a for way fist bump over the food. Zia and Zenta were each at a different end of the long table. Both looking so softly at the group of trainers in front of them. 

The more Rose looked into the picture, the more he got utterly  _ pissed. _

Both Bede and Leon’s left wrist were bare, no Dynamaxing bracelets was on their person. Bede’s outfit changed as well. The boy wasn’t wearing the large pink coat with Rose’s Sponsor mark, instead Bede was wearing a white leather jacket tinged pink. Zia and Zenta’s shield and swords Sponsor crest was blazed across the back in dark royal blue and rich red stitching. 

Rose’s phone buzzed once more, this time it was a tweet from Raihan and Nessa. 

Clicking on Raihans first, the Chairman was greeted with a video of Leon with Bede sitting on top of the Champions shoulders. Bede had the widest smile he had ever seen. The boy squeaking with laughter as Leon raced Ash, who had Marnie and Hop clinging onto him, around some open planes. The caption,  _ “The hunt for new Stars turned into a race of ‘who can carry more longer’.”  _ Rang through Rose’s mind as he automatically clicked onto Nessa’s tweet. 

The female models tweet showed off Bede wearing his new jacket next to Marnie’s who sported Team Yells signal, Nessas water drop, and now Zia and Zentas shield and sword. The next picture was Zia and Zenta standing behind all four trainers who were, what Leon explained to Oleana and Rose one rainy afternoon,  _ ‘dabbing’  _ at the camera. Obviously it was Nessa taking the picture instead of Raihan who was dabbing off the side, still in the picture frame, behind Zia and Zenta on the steps of the front door of the mansion. Piers was right next to Raihan, looking thoroughly  _ done  _ with the taller gym leader. Nessa didn’t have a caption unlike Raihan, but Rose still felt like the gym leader was taunting the Chairman for his loss. 

Rose didn’t notice Oleana had entered his torn office until she coughed loudly, bringing her Boss’s attention up to her. The Chairman looked up owlishly at the box in her grip, the tape holding it close was already ripped open. And by Oleana’s trembling grip as rage leaked into her eyes, Rose didn’t have to guess to much of what was in the box. 

He wasn’t supposed to  _ lose, dammit! _ But somehow Ash Ketchum was gunning for Rose and the man doesn’t know how to make the younger trainer stop. Raihans words from Wednesday taunted him as Rose opened the box. 

_ “Number thirteen… is an incredibly strong trainer. He’s someone you should never,  _ ever _ try to agonize him on purpose.”  _

Rose never wanted to sock Raihan in the jaw  _ so much _ as he does now. Staring down at the golden bracelet, the Wishing Star sparkled in it’s slot. 

He knows he’d lost after Rose met Ash out on the pitch during the beginning ceremony, had the dreaded feeling something was around the bend  _ before  _ it. Now it’s here and Rose can’t fend the inevitable off. 

Fate is sticky and rotten. Rose hates it to his core but there's nothing he can do. Rose takes the box with the bracelet and shoves it in an empty drawer in his desk, refusing to acknowledge the tears building in his eyes. 

\--

The Council came after Rose on Friday. Their  _ ‘lawyers’  _ stacked high with evidence ranging from money embelishment and tax fraud to child abuse. 

Leon and Bede had given their statement to the Council. Ash had dragged down one of the lesser known members down from their high seated chair to Galar in Zia and Zenta’s kitchen. Leon had no problem ripping into everything Rose, and Oleana by extension, had done to him, Hop, and their mother.

Bede sat there, worrying his bottom lip as Leon talked and talked for well over three hours before it was his turn. He then quietly went into how Rose picked him up from some no-name town in nowhere Galar, Bede was a nobody there. No parents, no relatives, just a boy living on the street. How Rose emotionally manipulated Bede into thinking that the boy was owing him a life debt for just even Sponsoring Bede when the Chairman could easily not have done so. He went into how Oleana had pulled the boy aside and bashed him with words of how he should praise every word the Head Chairman spoke and every speck of dirt Rose walked on. Just because the League member made Bede  _ ‘something of use for once’ _ . 

Bede didn’t even  _ want  _ to challenge the Galar League, he was just content to have an adult to just actually  _ notice  _ him instead of passing by without a second glance. 

Zia _not so_ _subtly_ brought up the topic that Opal was looking for a trainer to take up her gym leader position, and just how lovely the _Fairy type gym_ was. All the while texting Opal that she needs to adopt the heartbroken boy _right fucking now_ before Zia and Zenta do it later this week. 

Bede smiled so wide during dinner when Zenta handed him an official letter from Opal and the Ballonlea gym. The letter stated that it would be absolutely  _ wonderful  _ is Bede could come up and join Opal for afternoon tea and talk about Fairy types while strolling around the gym grounds. 

Rose somehow escaped Police custody later that night. He didn’t look back as Oleana screamed his name for help. The poor woman couldn’t help as silent tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn’t say anything as Officer Jenny took her away, the Police Officer couldn’t help but pat Oleana’s shoulder slightly as she was placed in one of the surrounding Police cruisers. 

Raihan messaged Ash that if the boy was actually going after Rose, now would be the time. 

Ash responded to Raihans text with an eye roll and wolf emoji with the following text that Raihan needs to get better security for the vault.

The gym leader did exactly that as he watched the live news reporters talked to a few employees about how cruel and cutting Rose would be when there was no camera lenses pointed at the man. 

\--

Ash actually  _ kills  _ Rose on Sunday, at exactly twelve o’clock in the morning. 

The ex-Chairmans body was laid out in Wyndon square. The body was more scraps of meat on a skeleton than a whole body. Chunks were missing, like something large had viciously taken bites from the corpse. 

The Wyndon Police couldn’t figure it out. The bite marks didn’t match any Pokemon with the particular jaw size and bite markings. The public was more relieved then scared. Don’t get them wrong they were still  _ scared shitless, _ but the thought of Rose finally getting what he rightfully deserves was better than anything on Earth at the time. 

Ash had shown up at Raihans front door at exactly six in the morning on the dot. Eyes glowing brighter than the gym leader had ever seen with the widest, most  _ feral  _ grin he had ever seen. Some fleck of blood were still crusted in the younger man's hair. Same as the white shirt he was wearing, the same sopping wet shirt because it was  _ raining and absolutely freezing outside. What is this idiot fucking doing- _

Leon rammed into Raihans back. The fucker had stayed the night because he didn’t want to intrude on the kid trio’s sleepover, so Leon decided to crash at his fellow colleagues house. The Champion shoved his head under Raihans arm so he could look up exitedly at Ash, the news of his old sponsors murder didn’t faze him at all. 

The two Champions didn’t say anything as they stared into each other's eyes. Raihan was, once  _ again, _ battling against his Mother Dragon instinct to just shut the door and drag Leon back to his bed and back to their cuddle session. But Ash looked soaked to the bone, and Raihan  _ did  _ know it would end up like this when he saw Ash at the opening ceremony and the way Rose walked stiffly onto the field. 

“I have hot chocolate in the cupboard.” Raihan whispered. Bringing both Leon and Ash’s feral gaze onto him. The gym leaders gut churned with emotions he doesn’t want to pin labels to, his eyes darting away from Ash’s amazing eyes. He moved Leon away from the door as he opened the door more. Ash slipped through, smile softening as Leon took his hand to lead him to Raihans bedroom. No doubt that they were going to raid the gym leaders sweaters and pajama pants. 

Raihan couldn’t help but grin as something wonderful and fear inducing swirled and fluttered in his gut. Moving towards the kitchen to get the chocolate bar, milk, and vodka. 


End file.
